Prince Charming
by Stunningfire
Summary: The story of a girl's dream come true. Cosette x Marius, Cinderella AU.


The name her mother had given her was Euphrasie, but everyone (except for her father, occasionally) called her Cosette.

Her mother had passed away soon after her birth, and as her father was an extremely busy missionary, Cosette had been raised by a widowed governess named Madame Thenardier. While Cosette's father saw only the sweet side of Mme Thenardier — the one that fussed over Cosette's dresses and toys, assured her father that she was in good hands, and cooed over how Cosette was such a _sweetie_ — as soon as Cosette's father left for his duties, her governess was instantly transformed.

"Get to work," Mme Thenardier would bark at young Cosette, throwing her a mop and gesturing to the bucket of soapy water next to the fireplace. Having learned not to argue or plead with her, Cosette would hastily obey. After a while, Cosette's father began to visit less often and Mme Thenardier became more comfortable with doing whatever she pleased. She began to bring her daughter, Eponine, along. She was about Cosette's age, and while Cosette worked, she would be the one playing with Cosette's toys and trying on her dresses.

This lasted for a couple years, until Cosette was eight. That was the year her father had stood up abruptly in the middle of dinner, excused himself, and ran into the bathroom. He was extremely sick for the next week, and Cosette worked harder than ever — both to take care of her father, and to fulfill the ever increasing demands of Mme Thenardier.

Cosette's father passed away. In his will, he left Cosette to the care of Mme Thenardier and instructed that she be taken care of properly. Cosette found out later that she'd also inherited a large sum of money from her father. But of course, it didn't matter. Mme Thenardier moved into Cosette's house permanently, bringing Eponine and her other daughter Azelma along with her. She told everyone that she was now Cosette's "step-mother" (which made Eponine and Azelma her step-sisters). The three of them took whatever they wanted and freely ordered Cosette about.

No longer was it simply "clean the house, do the dishes, and take out the laundry" — now, Cosette was forced to wait on Eponine and Azelma as well. She folded their clothes, cooked them food, and made their beds in the morning when they left for school.

_School_. That was a bit of a sore spot for Cosette (and the Thenardiers knew it; they rarely passed up an opportunity to rub Cosette's lack of education in her face). There wasn't much she wanted more than to be able to learn. Back in the days when Mme Thenardier had to play the role of Cosette's governess, Cosette had managed to get her hands on a couple of books. She'd been unable to read, of course, but the pictures on the page mesmerized her. She wanted desperately to know the story contained in the words, but there was no way Mme Thenardier would be convinced to teach her.

From then on, Cosette harbored a secret hope that she could teach herself. There wasn't much success so far; after she'd been caught sneaking Eponine's book out of her schoolbag (and beaten up so horribly it hurt to move for weeks), Cosette was extremely cautious.

One day, when Eponine was in fourth grade, she came home in tears. Cosette, currently dusting the bookshelves, hid behind a corner and listened as Mme Thenardier tried to comfort her daughter. "There, there. What's wrong, dear Eponine?"

Cosette risked a glance to see Eponine pushing her mother away. "No! It's all your fault!" she screamed, bursting into a fresh round of tears. Mme Thenardier looked a bit helpless and confused, and Cosette had to dart behind her corner once again to hide her smile. There wasn't much Cosette could smile at these days — and she felt a little bad for thinking so — but it was just so funny when Eponine threw tantrums (which she did a lot), for Mme Thenardier never knew quite what to do with fiery little 'Ponine.

"Why did you," Eponine gasped dramatically, "give me" — she heaved a sob — "a book — _with EUPHRASIE written in it_?!" Cosette's heart leaped at the sound of her name — her real name, one that she hadn't heard spoken since her father had passed away. Everyone had always known her as Cosette, because that's what her father had always introduced her as, and what she preferred to be called. (Really, _Euphrasie_? The only reason Cosette let her father call her that was because it was the one piece she had left behind from her deceased mother — and of course, she loved her father too much to say no, anyway.)

But that didn't explain the book. Mme Thenardier had no way of knowing Cosette's true name, which meant... Cosette gasped a little as the realization hit her. Although she was uneducated, Cosette was intelligent, and after a few minutes of listening to Mme Thenardier explaining to Eponine and begging her to be quiet, Cosette knew that she was right. Those books were rightfully hers; left behind by her father and meant to be used for Cosette's education. Instead, they were given to Eponine.

That was the first day Cosette felt genuine hatred toward Mme Thenardier and her daughters. Her loving father had always taught her to be accepting of others, and she'd tried her best to do what would have pleased him — but this was too much. Using Cosette's inherited money to buy what they wanted was one thing, but taking the books her father had chosen personally for her... that was crossing the line.

It wasn't as if Cosette could do anything about it. When she found the half-burned remains of the book in the fireplace, and Eponine pointedly told her to finish burning it, Cosette had to obey. As she stroked the flames, she could feel Eponine smirking, and knew that Eponine had somehow guessed that Cosette was Euphrasie.

When the house was asleep and she'd finally finished her chores (which would usually be about an hour or two after midnight), Cosette would curl up in a corner and let herself cry. She would sob silently, missing her father so much that it felt as if her soul had been torn apart. She missed her mother as well, the mother she'd never known but whom her father had told was loving, gentle, and good.

Cosette would cry until there were no tears left, and eventually she would fall asleep, still curled up in her corner. The next morning, Cosette would wake up at the break of dawn, cook the Thenardiers breakfast, and watch wistfully as the two girls headed off to school.

And so Cosette lived a miserable life until the summer when everything changed.

* * *

Eponine came home one day brandishing a flyer excitedly. She pushed aside Cosette, who was sweeping the floor by the door, and ran toward Mme Thenardier. "Mama! MAMA!" Cosette had to suppress a twinge of jealousy (as she had done all these years) when Mme Thenardier promptly came out from her room and greeted Eponine with a hug.

"Hello, dearest, how was your day? You're positively glowing. What is it?" Eponine's whole face was lit up as she grinned, showing her dimples. She waved the flyer in her mother's face. Mme Thenardier took the flyer and glanced down at it as Cosette (who had paused to watch) hurriedly went back to sweeping, trying her best not to look as if she had been eavesdropping.

"Royal ball being held in honor of Prince Marius Pontmercy's eighteenth birthday," Mme Thenardier read out loud, then raised her eyebrows at Eponine.

"Everyone is invited!" Eponine squealed, taking back the flyer. "That includes me. And, Mama, my friend told me that her friend told her that the prince has announced that he hopes to choose someone to marry at this ball — which means_ everyone who goes has a chance of becoming the new princess!_"

"Did someone say ball?" Azelma chirped, skipping up to Eponine and Mme Thenardier. Cosette saw, out of the corner of her eye, Eponine rolling her eyes as Azelma took the flyer from her. "I wanna go! Mama, can I go?"

Mme Thenardier seemed a little flustered. "Ah, hold on — Eponine, did you say the prince was going to choose a future princess at this ball?" Eponine nodded fervently, and Cosette risked another glance to see a slow smile forming on Mme Thenardier's face. She didn't like that smile.

"Eponine, Azelma. You may go." The two girls cheered and hugged each other excitedly. "But, my girls, you must promise me: you will catch the prince's eye, you will dance with him, you will persuade him that you're worthy to be the princess. Any of you."

Eponine's eyes sparkled. "Yes, mama, I will."

Azelma grinned foolishly. "A princess, can you imagine? Princess Azelma!" She giggled and danced around her sister.

Mme Thenardier leaned on the railing of the stairs, smiling crookedly. "And just imagine all of the riches that would come with marrying a member of the royal family..." She raised her eyebrows to see Cosette staring, her sweeping forgotten. "What are you looking at?" she barked at Cosette.

Eponine smirked. "I bet Cosette wants to go."

"Cosette?!" Azelma laughed. "You can't be serious. There's no way — just look at her, all dressed up in rags, her hair knotted and dirty" — here she burst into giggles as Cosette ducked away, her face heated with embarrassment.

Mme Thenardier rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her two girls. "Now, now, let's go pick out beautiful dresses that will catch the prince's eye, shall we?" Azelma nodded and skipped off. Eponine smiled innocently at Cosette, her eyes sparkling with mischief, and followed after her sister.

"Get to work, Cosette," Mme Thenardier hissed. "You have a lot to do." When she left, Cosette crept hesitantly over to the stairs, where Azelma had discarded the flyer advertising the royal ball.

"Princess Cosette," she whispered, feeling the words on her tongue. Tears gathered in her eyes, knowing there was no way that could happen. _Only in my castle on a cloud._

* * *

Azelma and Eponine had been ordering Cosette around all day. "Brush my hair, Cosette!" "Fetch me some ribbon, Cosette!" "Cosette, zip up my dress!" "Get me a brush! No, the pink one!"

She was tired, but there wasn't anything she could do except continue following their commands, as Mme Thenardier stood there watching. Cosette knew from experience that if Mme Thenardier ever saw her refuse her _beloved_ daughters anything, she wouldn't hesitate to punish her using force.

Finally, Eponine and Azelma were ready for the ball. A twinge of jealousy ran through Cosette as she watched them twirl in their dresses, looking downright gorgeous. Eponine's dress was a bright green that matched her eyes, and it flowed and shimmered whenever she moved. Azelma's was short, pink, and strapless, which suited her well.

"You are both absolutely beautiful, girls," Mme Thenardier crooned. Cosette, sensing she was no longer needed, backed out of the room and collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes, listening to their excited chattering until they finally drove away, about a half hour before the ball started. _Now it's just me... and my torn rags... and my dirty hair..._

The tears came again, and Cosette didn't bother to stop them. She was alone, anyway. Eponine and Azelma popped into her head, and she imagined them traveling to the palace, glowing with beauty and delight. _How beautiful the palace must be!_ She could only imagine. And the prince — she imagined that he was extremely handsome and kind.

Continuing with her imagination game, Cosette pictured herself wearing a beautiful blue dress and silver slippers. The prince came, bowed, and asked her to dance. She, of course, accepted, and they whirled around the ballroom for the rest of the night.

If only. Cosette sighed and got up from the couch. Suddenly, a bright glow began to fill the room. She whirled around, her eyes widening in fear and wonder as a woman materialized in the room. "Wha —" Her voice failed her.

"Cosette." The woman, dressed in a white gown, smiled tenderly. "Do you know who I am?" Cosette shook her head, still unable to speak. "I supposed as much." The woman's smile seemed a bit sad to Cosette as she said, "You may call me Fantine. I'm here to help you."

"H-help me?"

"Yes. I understand you would like to go to the ball tonight?"

Cosette's eyes grew even wider. "I — yes, I would love to. But there's no way..."

Fantine shook her head to quiet her. "Yes, there is. That's why I'm here. Do you accept my help?"

"Y-yes, I suppose, but—"

"That's all you need." Fantine smiled and nodded, and instantly Cosette's rags were replaced by the blue dress she had imagined herself wearing earlier. She gasped and looked down, seeing a pair of silver slippers peeking out under the dress. Her hair was now done up in an elaborate bun, and slight makeup on her face made her look stunning.

"This is crazy. I'm dreaming," Cosette decided. She couldn't help but stroke the smooth fabric of the dress, relishing how soft it was after years of wearing rough, tattered rags.

"If you'll look outside, you'll see that I've arranged a ride for you. Be careful not to stay too long, because all this will be gone after midnight. Enjoy yourself, Cosette, and best wishes." Fantine smiled and disappeared before Cosette could even reply, or thank her.

"I'm dreaming," she repeated, after peeking out the window and seeing a horse-drawn carriage (shaped strangely like a pumpkin, but it was white, and huge). One of the horses let out an impatient neigh, and Cosette decided she should probably go and give the horses something to do. After all, the ball was about to start in ten minutes, and if it turned out that she actually wasn't dreaming, she didn't want to be too late.

Cosette climbed into the carriage and the horses trotted off towards someplace she assumed was the castle. She leaned back in her seat, still in shock as to what had happened. Her imaginations probably had gotten the best of her; they were so vivid now that she confused them with reality. Yeah, that was probably what had happened.

Except — the horses were pulling up to the palace now (which was just as glorious and wonderful as Cosette had imagined) and Cosette saw Eponine and Azelma waiting in a line with Mme Thenardier. She knew that none of her imaginations would have included the three of them, which meant... "This is reality," Cosette gasped as the carriage halted. She climbed out, aware of the quiet that followed her arrival.

The whispering started. Cosette ducked her head, trying unsuccessfully to avoid attention. That wasn't going to happen. She got in line behind the last person, risking a glance upward and wishing she hadn't. Pretty much everyone was staring. Cosette guessed by Eponine's and Azelma's glances that they didn't recognize who she was, and smiled a little.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Marius Pontmercy!" Heads shot up, and Cosette felt relieved now that she was no longer the subject of everyone's attention. She raised her eyes to see the prince — and her breath caught in her throat. He looked perfect. This was the prince of Cosette's dreams.

Prince Marius' gaze traveled over the line, smiling politely. It seemed to Cosette that he seemed a tad uncomfortable, but then he saw the carriage Cosette had come in and his eyes widened ever so slightly. His eyes then traveled to Cosette's — and stayed there. She felt as if she'd been struck to the bone and she forgot to breathe, until she realized that the line was moving again. Breaking eye contact with the prince, she hurried inside the palace, feeling vaguely as if her life had been changed forever.

* * *

The palace was beautiful. It was huge, for one thing — tall, ornate archways led to long, glistening halls with wide expanses of marble floors. Crystal chandeliers sparkled and lit up each room. Cosette began questioning once more if this was a dream. She'd never been exposed to anything like this before in her life.

And the colors! Dresses and ballgowns of every shape, size, and shade whirled everywhere around her, accompanied by light laughter and excited chatter. Cosette felt a bit lost and out of place, but she was still beside herself with joy and disbelief.

At that moment, the room was suddenly shushed. Heads turned, and Cosette followed their gaze. There, at the top of a winding staircase lined with red carpet, stood Prince Marius. He was staring straight at Cosette. Her heart stood still as she returned the gaze, and after a few seconds, his lips turned up slightly in a smile. She smiled shyly back.

The king joined his son then, and all in the room dropped to their knees respectfully. Cosette hurriedly copied her neighbors. The king acknowledged them with a nod and smiled. "You may rise.

"Welcome, friends. We thank you for joining us today in celebration of my son's birthday." As he spoke, he clapped the prince on the shoulder affectionately. The prince blushed and lowered his head, which Cosette found so endearing that she was distracted for the rest of the king's speech.

She was jolted back into reality when Prince Marius began making his way down the staircase. The throng of people parted to let him through, and Cosette quickly stepped aside as well. Suddenly embarrassed, she stared at the tip of her silver shoes. The room was dead silent, waiting for the prince to select a dance partner.

His quiet footsteps came closer... and closer... and closer... until they finally stopped. Feeling heat slowly crawling up her face, Cosette raised her eyes and saw him standing before her. He was even more handsome up close. She met his soft amber eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

The prince bowed, slowly, then extended his hand. With a smile, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Cosette nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and took his hand. Around them, the silence broke, and music began playing. She realized that she had no idea how to dance, and she told the prince so, but he only chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm a good leader." He took her hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. She was still holding his hand; he encircled her waist with the other, and began to dance.

Prince Marius wasn't a liar. He was a good leader, and Cosette found herself relaxing and thoroughly enjoying the night. Once she'd started, she never wanted to stop dancing, and it seemed as if the prince felt the same. They whirled around the ballroom in each others' arms, murmuring and laughing softly with each other. Cosette hardly even knew what they were talking about, but she knew for a fact that she'd never been so happy before in her life. This prince was kind and humorous and everything a prince should be.

At some point throughout the night it occurred to Cosette that the prince was supposed to be scouting out a possible wife. Didn't that mean he was to be dancing with multiple people? Yet, he hadn't changed his partner once. She glanced toward the other women at the ball and perceived their jealous glances. Oops. Prince Marius then made some witty comment, distracting her, and they continued with their dancing, the others forgotten in their whirlwind of joy.

All of a sudden, the prince was looking down into Cosette's eyes, and something inside of her bloomed with a warmth she'd never felt before. He was gazing at her with such tenderness that she lowered her eyes shyly, knowing a blush was forming on her face. He held her closer... and then the clock began to chime.

Alarm shot through Cosette as she remembered the mysterious lady's words._ "Be careful not to stay too long... all this will be gone after midnight."_ Oh, no. She halted abruptly, and Prince Marius looked at her in surprise. "I have to go." Around her, she could feel people slowly stopping to stare. "I'm sorry, I—" The clock chimed again. _How many times has it already chimed?!_ Her eyes wide, Cosette began to back away.

"Wait!" the prince called after her, his eyes confused. _I'm so sorry,_ Cosette thought as she turned and began to run. "I don't even know your name!"

Holding back tears, Cosette ran faster, holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip. It didn't work; her foot caught on something and she stumbled, losing a shoe in the process. The clock chimed once more, reminding her that she didn't have much time. There weren't any seconds to spare to pick up the slipper — which was a shame, it was so pretty — and Cosette got out of the palace just in time.  
Her dress had transformed back into tattered rags; her hair was once more a mess; there was no more makeup on her face; and her carriage was gone. All that remained was her last slipper and a lone horse, waiting to take her back home.

* * *

The next few days were miserable, to say the least. After having met the prince and seen what beauty this life could offer, Cosette couldn't stand returning to her chores and pitiful lifestyle. (By the way, nobody had recognized her. They all chattered about the "strange, beautiful young lady at the ball" who had disappeared without a trace. Which was good, Mme Thenardier said, because Prince Marius had no way of making her his wife. Eponine and Azelma still stood a chance.)

Well... that's what they thought. For about a week after the ball, there came a sharp knock on the door. "Open up!" a voice called.

"Who's there?" Mme Thenardier retorted. She was in the middle of yelling at Cosette to hurry up with the dishes, and hated to be interrupted.

"Royal Guard," was the answer. Mme Thenardier's eyes widened, and Cosette took the opportunity to sneak away. She hid behind a corner, listening curiously and wondering what on earth they were doing here.

"Hello," Mme Thenardier said with forced politeness. "What brings you here?" Her tone was sickly sweet.

"We're going around the kingdom—"

"Would you happen to know, perchance, who this shoe belonged to?" Cosette's eyes widened, recognizing the voice as that of Prince Marius.

"Ah, well." Mme Thenardier sounded flustered. "It does look familiar. I have two daughters, maybe—"

"Please, call them," the prince begged. Judging from his voice, he was pretty desperate. Did Cosette mean that much to him? Her heart fluttered with joy. She wanted nothing more to step out and say, 'Here I am,' but she knew it would go horribly.

Mme Thenardier obeyed. _"Ehhhhh_-ponine! A_zellllllllllll_-ma! We have a visitor!"

The two girls came running, their eyes wide. "Oh! Prince Marius!" Eponine dropped a curtsy, and Azelma quickly copied her sister. "What can we do for you?"

"Would this shoe happen to be one of yours?" Mme Thenardier eyed her daughters viciously.

Eponine smiled brightly. "Ah, yes, I do have a shoe like that."

Prince Marius' eyes brightened. "Would you try it on?"

Eponine nodded and eagerly slipped her foot into the silver shoe. She frowned slightly — her foot was too big, and no matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't fit.

"Here, let me try," Azelma cried, grabbing the shoe from her sister. She inserted her foot in the slipper easily, but it was obviously far too small for the shoe to be a perfect fit.

"We're sorry, we must have been mistaken," Mme Thenardier quickly said, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"It's no problem, madame," the prince told her. He sounded defeated. "We just... we've been searching ever since the ball. We've been around the whole kingdom. Nobody's foot fits this shoe." He shook his head. "Is there another girl who lives here?"

Mme Thenardier hesitated, and that hesitation was all Cosette needed to muster up the courage to step forward.

"Me." Avoiding the prince's eyes and fully aware of Mme Thenardier's fury, Cosette walked toward the silver shoe and slipped her foot inside.

"A perfect fit," the prince breathed. The whole house was silent; Azelma's eyes were huge, while Mme Thenardier and Eponine were fuming. "Her name is _Euphrasie!_" Cosette overheard Eponine whisper furiously to her mother, and a smile tugged on the corners of Cosette's mouth.

"I've found you at last." Cosette turned toward the prince, who tugged her gently to him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Nothing will ever take you from me again."

* * *

Needless to say, the prince brought Cosette back to the palace with him. He asked her to be his wife, she happily accepted, and the wedding took place almost immediately for neither of them could wait. After the priest pronounced them husband and wife, the crowds cheered for their new princess. Rose petals and confetti filled the air with vivid colors, and triumphant music surrounded them.

However, Prince Marius and Princess Cosette only had eyes for each other. As the world around them rejoiced, they lost themselves in each others' eyes. Finally, the two of them leaned forward and shared their first kiss.

* * *

Fantine, Cosette learned later, was the name of her mother. She had come to help Cosette that night, not wanting to see her daughter suffer any further.

It was later found that Mme Thenardier had poisoned Cosette's father. (The man who had given her the poison had a change of heart, it seemed, and when accused of the deed, Mme Thenardier didn't bother to deny it.) She was jailed and her daughters were sent to live with a young childless couple who wanted children but were unable to have any. Eponine was furious, of course, and Azelma wouldn't stop crying, but while Cosette felt sorry for them, they really were in better hands. Perhaps they could learn how to love others, and maybe one day they would each meet their Prince Charming, as Cosette had.

She went now, to her prince, who greeted her with open arms. The past was behind them, now, and she had so much to be thankful for. Cosette truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world, and Prince Marius had never been so joyful. Dreams really did come true.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
